


It’s Not Funny If You’re Laughing At Me

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [198]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's a quiet Saturday night at the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak household. Bobby's parents believe he is at his best friend's house. Oliver and Tommy really should know better.





	It’s Not Funny If You’re Laughing At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is 175/198. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by Deena_K

 

 It was a typical Saturday night in the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak household. Felicity, Oliver, and Tommy were sprawled out on the sofa with their legs tangled together and the twins were on the floor with Tess as they watched a movie of the twins’ choosing. Becca was upstairs in her bedroom with her best friends, Dani and Gigi. The sound of their giggling added a soundtrack to the movie being watched in the family room. Bobby was attending a birthday party for his best friend, Siu. It was Bobby’s first coed party since his innocent prepubescent days. Bobby had been nervous when Tommy dropped him off and it had taken all his self-control to resist recording the moment for posterity. There were times when Bobby seemed younger than he was and it was easy to forget that their genius son was behaving age appropriately. There were other times when his social isolation in school became apparent and he behaved younger than he was. Even though Bobby participated in extra curricular activities with his peers, he still spent most of his time in school with children that were four and five years older than him. He lived caught between two worlds, not fully belonging in each. It had been what Felicity feared from the moment they realized Bobby’s IQ.

Tommy’s cell buzzed. He was surprised to see his son’s name appear on his screen. “Hey, bud. Everything okay?”

Silence was Bobby’s only response.

“Bud, are you there?” he asked standing up and stepping over Nate.

“Can you come get me?” Bobby answered softly.

“Yes,” Tommy’s reply was immediate. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay. I just want to come home,” Bobby said.

Tommy was immediately concerned that Bobby wanted to come home so soon after being so excited to attend the party. It’d only been a little over an hour since Tommy had dropped him off. He couldn’t imagine drugs or alcohol being present because Siu’s parents were the strictest parents Tommy knew. As experts on teens behaving badly, Oliver and Tommy had a standing policy with William and Bobby that they could call any time, day or night, and ask for a ride home with no questions asked. The deal was that there would be no judgment or yelling until they were home safe, and everyone had a chance to sleep on it. So far, only William had needed to use the policy. “Give me fifteen minutes, and I’ll be there.”

“Da,” Bobby whispered so softly Tommy wasn’t sure he’d heard anything.

“Yeah, buddy,” Tommy said, stepping into his shoes.

“I’m not at Siu’s,” Bobby said.

Tommy made eye contact with Oliver and inclined his head towards the hall. He placed a kiss to Felicity’s head before heading to the front door. “Where are you?”

“On the corner of Aldridge and Hightower,” Bobby answered.

“Aldridge and Hightower,” Tommy repeated for Oliver’s benefit. He wasn’t sure where either of the streets were, but his husband knew every street and alley in the city.

Oliver nodded his head and grabbed his car keys.

“What’s the street address?” Tommy asked as he got into the passenger seat of Oliver’s car.

“I’m not at anyone’s house, I’m on the corner,” Bobby replied.

Tommy’s heart began to race. “Are you safe?” he asked as Oliver pulled away from the curb. He routed the call through the car’s Bluetooth.

“I guess so. I mean – it’s a nice neighborhood – big houses – expensive cars. I’m sure the Green Arrow has never patrolled here.”

Tommy wouldn’t bet on that. In his early days, Oliver had put plenty of arrows into guys who lived in nice neighborhoods with expensive cars.

“It’s going to take us twenty minutes to get to you,” Oliver said. “Are you wearing a coat?”

Oliver’s question wasn’t as ridiculous as it seemed. Bobby was going through a phase where he thought wearing a coat made him look lame. It was a battle every time he left the house to make sure he was dressed for the weather. Tommy glanced at the temperature displayed on the dashboard. It was barely above freezing.

“No,” Bobby answered. “I left it at Siu’s. Don’t yell, da.”

“Do you have a friend on the street?” Tommy asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

“Not really,” Bobby said through chattering teeth. “I don’t want to go back there.”

“Your dad and I are on our way. We’ll be there as fast as we can,” Oliver said, stepping on the accelerator.

Tommy muted the call. “Can Roy get there before us?”

Oliver shook his head, “He’s out with William tonight.”

“Don’t call the cops,” Bobby said with worry.

Tommy unmuted the call. “We’re not calling the cops,” Tommy said, even though he was tempted to call Dinah. “Should we call the cops?”

Bobby sighed. “No, I’m just saying you don’t need to call the cops. You sound like you might be freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out.” Tommy clarified, “I’m doing the appropriate level of freaking.”

“How grumpy is daddy?” Bobby asked.

“You do realize you’re on speaker phone?” Oliver asked grumpily. “I’m not grumpy.”

“You sound kind of grumpy,” Bobby muttered.

Tommy tried not to laugh at the offended look on Oliver’s face. “I don’t know. He was really enjoying Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.”

“You shouldn’t be grumpy at all. I did you a favor – the special effects in that are lousy,” Bobby said.

Tommy wasn’t going to argue with Bobby, but he’d been relieved when the twins hadn’t picked a Chipmunk movie. He’d never understand their obsession with the squeaky singing rodents. Tommy was pretty sure that if he was sent to Hell, he’d be stuck at a black-tie event with his dad telling him what a disappointment he was, as they ate finger foods, and listened to the Chipmunks for an eternity.

“The Turtles are a classic. Your brother and sister have excellent taste,” Oliver said as way of distraction.

Seventeen minutes later they turned onto Aldridge. Tommy pointed to the opposite side of the street and a lone figure sitting on the curb. “There he is.”

“I see you,” Bobby said before hanging up his cell.

Oliver made a U-turn and pulled along the curb. Bobby opened the rear door and slid in. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

“We will always come for you,” Oliver said, reaching into the back seat to squeeze Bobby’s knee.

Tommy resisted the urge to turn the dome light on to get a better look at their son’s face. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Tommy slipped out of his coat and passed it back to Bobby. Their son took the coat with a small smile of thanks and huddled beneath it like a blanket. Tommy had a hundred questions ready to go, but Oliver’s hand landing on his thigh reminded him to remain quiet. Being a parent was way harder than Tommy ever thought it would be when he first told Oliver and Felicity he wanted to have a baby. He’d been deluded to believe they wouldn’t have moody and rebellious teens because he and Oliver would be experts at identifying and defusing typical teen behavior. He’d never been more wrong in his life.

Oliver turned the radio on and began to hum along with the music. Tommy turned up the heat in the car and forced himself to hum along with his husband.

 

Tommy strode into Bobby’s bedroom at seven Sunday morning and opened all the shades. “Let’s go, Robert. Time to get up.”

Bobby pulled the covers over his head and groaned. “Da,” he whined, “what time is it?”

“Time for you to get up.” Tommy tugged on Bobby’s blankets. “I need help with the laundry.”

“It’s seven. You never get up this early on the weekend.” Bobby sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Is this about last night? Are you punishing me?”

“Wow. You really are a genius.” Tommy clapped his hands, “You have five minutes to be downstairs. Don’t make me come looking for you.”

Bobby draped his legs over the side of the bed, but his eyes were still closed. “I’m up. I’m up.”

Tommy was dumping the contents of his laundry basket onto the kitchen table when Bobby came into the room. His hair was a wild mess of curls and he was still dressed in his pajamas, but his eyes were open.

“Come help us fold,” Oliver said, taking a seat at the table.

Bobby sat opposite his dads and his eyes went wide as he took in the laundry, “Did you wash every pair of socks in the house?”

That was exactly what Tommy had done. He figured pairing every sock in the house would give them enough time to discuss what had happened the night before. “There are a lot of feet in this house.”

“I guess I should be glad Tess doesn’t wear socks,” Bobby said as he picked up a pink sock and began hunting for its mate.

“What should we talk about?” Tommy asked, sitting down next to Oliver.

“I don’t know. What do you think we should talk about, Robert?” Oliver asked his son as he paired athletic socks.

Bobby sighed. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

“For starters, where were you last night?” Tommy asked. “How did you get there from Siu’s?”

“I went to a party at Josh Miller’s house. He’s a senior with me.” Bobby concentrated on sticking one sock inside another. “Daphne Canton gave me a ride. She lives a block from Siu’s.”

“You know you’re not allowed in a classmate’s car without telling us,” Oliver reminded their son of the rules. “How old is Daphne?”

“She’s eighteen and a good driver. She didn’t drink anything before she picked me up,” Bobby explained as he searched for a mate to a blue sock covered in fluffy clouds.

“A high school party? Why would you want to go there instead of to a party with all your friends?” Tommy asked, regretting how stupid he sounded as soon as the words left his mouth. Oliver gave him a look that let him know he was as big an idiot as he felt.

“None of the kids at Siu’s are my friends anymore. They think I’m weird, because I’m starting college. When Josh invited me to his party,” Bobby shrugged, “I asked him why he wanted me there. He said it was because I’m graduating next month and starting at SCU in January. Everyone wanted to congratulate me and wish me luck.”

“You make it sound like Josh had an ulterior motive for inviting you,” Oliver said.

“Once I realized there was alcohol at the party, I called you to come get me. I knew I made a mistake. I don’t want to talk about it,” Bobby grumbled.

Tommy and Oliver put down the socks they were sorting. Oliver tapped the table in front of Bobby. “Hey, what happened at the party?”

Bobby sat back and folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Too bad. You broke the rules, you get to talk about it. What did Josh do?” Oliver said.

Bobby looked away and rubbed a tear from his eyes, “He told Lucy Roth that I’m a virgin.”

“Bud, you were twelve up until two weeks ago. I think she probably knew.” Tommy bit his lip at the affronted look on his son’s face. Despite his upcoming Bar Mitzvah, Bobby still looked like a boy not a man. His voice hadn’t deepened, and his face was still soft, round and smooth without a hint of facial hair. He could easily be mistaken for a child of ten or eleven. If he was anything like Tommy, he was going to be late to the puberty party. Tommy just hoped Bobby wouldn’t try to make up for lost time like he did.

“Da,” Bobby said with outrage, “I’m not a baby. I’m a teenager now.”

Oliver squeezed Tommy’s arm. “Your dad didn’t mean it that way. We know that you’re not a baby.” He resumed sorting socks and casually asked, “Do you like Lucy?”

“Yeah, she’s nice.” Bobby shrugged, returning his attention to the socks. “I thought she was nice.”

“Is she a senior too?” Oliver asked.

Bobby nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

“Did she say something that hurt your feelings?” Tommy asked. He feared the seventeen-year-old girl hadn’t let their little man down gently.

“She told Josh to stop teasing me. Then she asked me if I’d ever kissed anyone before. I told her no.” Bobby wiped his eyes, “She took me to a bedroom and told me that I could kiss her.”

Oliver grabbed Tommy’s leg under the table before he could interrupt. Tommy was seeing red that a seventeen-year-old took his baby into a bedroom. It didn’t matter that he was a boy and the older person was a girl. Bobby wasn’t ready for that kind of stuff. Despite his protestations to the contrary, he was still a child.

“I told her that it was okay, we didn’t have to kiss. She told me that she really wanted me to, so I did.” The tears were coming down his face faster, “When we went back out to the party, everyone was watching me kiss her on their phones. Someone must’ve been hiding in the room recording us. Lucy told everyone I was bad at it. They laughed at me.”

“Oh, bud,” Tommy said. He wiped the tears from Bobby’s face with the end of his t-shirt and kissed the top his head. “I’m so sorry. That was a very mean thing of them to do.”

“Now everyone thinks I’m a bad kisser. No one is going to want to kiss me again,” Bobby lamented as he buried his face against Tommy’s chest.

Oliver’s face was bright red with anger. He excused himself and his feet could be heard thundering up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom – presumably to tell Felicity about the video before the press picked it up.

“That’s not true. Lots of girls are going to want to kiss you,” Tommy said.

“But I’m terrible at it,” Bobby said. “I didn’t even like it. Is there something wrong with me?”

“I was terrible at it my first time too. Everyone is. I didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. It takes a little while to get good at it,” Tommy said. “Kissing is like everything else, it takes practice.”

“You were terrible the first time?” Bobby asked hopefully.

“I was. I was so nervous. My hands were sweating - I think I was shaking,” Tommy said with a smile. Despite how nervous he’d been and how awkward he’d felt, the memory of his first kiss with Oliver was a happy one.

Bobby leaned closer, “What was the girl’s name?”

“Oliver Queen,” Tommy said with a wink.

“Daddy was your first kiss?” Bobby asked with disbelief.

“He was, and I was his. We were about your age and it was terrible.”

“But he still kisses you – all the time - so it couldn’t have been that bad,” Bobby said sincerely.

“I know, I’m really lucky that I still get to kiss your dad – even after our bad start. I got better at it – so did he,” Tommy answered.

“Daddy was bad at it too?” Bobby asked with disbelief.

“So much worse than me,” Tommy said with a wry smile. “He was awful.”

“Is it true?” Bobby asked Oliver as he reentered the kitchen with Felicity.

“Is what true?” Oliver asked.

“Da says that you were each other’s first kiss and that he was terrible at it, but you were even worse,” Bobby said with a large smile.

Oliver looked at his husband and laughed, “You told him that I was a worse kisser than you? That’s not how I remember it.”

“I did tell him that, because it’s true,” Tommy said with a wink.

“You told me I had pizza breath,” Oliver said, pretending to be insulted.

“You told me I smelled bad,” Tommy countered.

“That first kiss was terrible,” Oliver said with a fond smile.

“Our second kiss was a lot less terrible,” Tommy said.

“I agree with that,” Oliver said, placing a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Were they better kissers when they met you?” Bobby asked his mom.

“By the time I kissed your dads, they had earned PhDs in kissing,” Felicity said. “The first time they kissed me, their kisses were so good, I forgot my name.”

“Just the first time?” Tommy said, his eyebrows waggling.

“No, the first time and every time since,” she said.

“Who’s the better kisser? Da or daddy?” Bobby asked impishly.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at her son, “Who has the highest IQ in this room?”

Bobby laughed, “You do.”

“Do you honestly think a genius would be dumb enough to answer that question?” Felicity said pouring herself a large mug of coffee. “I love kissing both your dads. It would be impossible to choose.”

Nate and Prue ran into the kitchen. Nate made the sign for hungry as he came to a stop in front of Oliver, “Daddy, I’m starving.”

“Help your brother pair the socks and your dad and I will work on breakfast,” Oliver said.

Felicity was leaning against the counter by the coffee pot. Tommy gave her a gentle kiss. “I’m the better kisser, right. You were sparing Ollie’s feelings.”

Oliver squeezed Tommy’s butt on his way to the refrigerator, “Whatever you need to tell yourself, buddy.”

“Did you annihilate those little shits?” Tommy asked Felicity quietly. “Or, is Team Arrow going to shoot them all in the ass?”

I have a program hunting down the footage now. I’m deleting all copies of it and if someone forwarded the footage, I’m trashing their tech. It’s looking like the whole senior class will need to get new phones. Josh Miller had an alarming number of dick pics on his camera, but I decided to be the bigger person and not send them to everyone on the school’s email list. I do plan on deleting Josh and Lucy’s history papers that are due tomorrow, but I’m going to wait until it’s too late for them to do anything about it.”

Tommy wouldn’t normally approve of using Felicity’s style of justice against children, but this time, he was all for it. These teenagers were picking on someone five years younger than they were. They were cruel for the sport of it and had hurt his son. “What if we tell Emma their names? She’ll destroy them.”

“I don’t think we want Emma getting arrested right before the wedding,” Felicity said. “Rhonda already thinks we’ve been a terrible influence on her.”

“Any copies on the tabloids this morning?” Oliver asked as he handed Tommy yogurt.

“No. I don’t think there will be. Bobby’s a minor who looks ten not thirteen. Lucy looks like she’s twenty. The tabloids are afraid of any appearance of child pornography,” Felicity said. “My program is looking for any and all appearances of this footage - I will destroy servers if I have to.”

“Even with the footage gone, it won’t prevent the kids from being vicious about it tomorrow,” Tommy said.

“I know, but I can’t cut out everyone’s tongue. He starts college in a few weeks. He just needs to stick it out a little longer,” Felicity said. “He’ll start with a clean slate.”

Becca entered the kitchen, her blue eyes wide as she looked between her parents and big brother. Her tablet was clutched to her chest.

“Good morning, baby. You okay?” Felicity asked.

Becca rocked nervously. “I need to talk to Bobby,” she blurted out.

“I’m right here,” Bobby said.

Becca rushed across the kitchen and grabbed her brother’s sleeve and began to tug on it. “Not here,” she hissed pulling him from his seat.

“Is everything okay?” Tommy asked.

Becca smile was uncomfortably large as she said, “I need Bobby to help me with my homework. We’ll be right back.”

Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity watched Becca drag her brother down the hallway to the living room. She glanced back towards the kitchen and waved at her parents before she pushed Bobby through the open door.

When the door slid closed behind Becca, Tommy said, “That wasn’t suspicious.”

“Not at all.” Felicity looked at Tommy and they immediately moved towards the living room.

“Don’t you think we should let them solve whatever it is?” Oliver said as he turned on the stove. “They’ll come to us if they need us.”

Oliver was placing breakfast on the table when a red-eyed Bobby and Becca returned to the kitchen. Becca held her tablet out to Felicity, “Mommy, you need to look at something.”

Felicity frowned as she studied Becca’s tablet. Someone had forwarded Becca a video of Bobby and Lucy kissing. “Eat your breakfast. I’ll take care of it – neither of you need to worry about it.”

“The whole school’s going to know,” Bobby said with distress.

“I promise you, there won’t be a single copy of this video left by the time school starts tomorrow,” Felicity said. “I can’t stop them from teasing you, but I can stop this video.”

“You’ll feel better after breakfast,” Tommy said.

“I’m not hungry,” Bobby said as he ran up the stairs.

 

An hour later, Felicity knocked on Bobby’s open door. “May we come in?”

Bobby was laying on his stomach, his head facing away from the door. His shoulders gave a small shrug.

Felicity sat next to him on the edge of his bed, placing her hand on his back. Oliver and Tommy sat on his opposite sides. More than anything, Tommy wanted to scoop up their son and make the pain go away. It was so much easier when their pain was from a scraped knee or a broken toy. Broken hearts were so much harder to heal.

“The day you were born was the happiest day of my life,” Felicity said. “You were this absolutely perfect person that your dads and I made from our love. I couldn’t believe how much I loved you after holding you for only a second. The day I realized you were a genius, I’d never been so scared.”

Bobby turned his head to look at his mom. “Scared?”

Felicity gave a small, nervous laugh. “Yeah, scared. I was scared for what was waiting for you – I’d lived it. I didn’t want you to ever feel the way I did – like you didn’t fit in. We tried so hard to give you as normal a life as we could while feeding that beautiful brain of yours. I’d hoped that with sports and music, you’d stay connected with kids your age – that you wouldn’t be lonely. I’m sorry, baby. I convinced your dads that letting you skip grades was the right choice for you and that we’d be able to protect you from all this.”

“What if no one likes me at SCU?” Bobby asked sitting up. “What if college is just like high school and I don’t make any friends? Do I have to go?”

Felicity took Bobby’s hands in hers. “I wish I could tell you that it will be a new world when you get to SCU and you’ll be surrounded by friends, but I can’t. The truth is that you’re going to be excluded from most social activities because of your age. This will be the first time your classmates will be living away from home and they’re going to explore their new freedom with alcohol and sex.” Felicity pressed a finger to the center of Bobby’s head, “Your brain is very grown up and is ready for college, but your heart and your body,” she pressed her hand over his heart, “still has a lot of growing up to do.”

“I’m not a baby,” Bobby protested.

“I know you’re not – we know you’re not, but you’re not all grown up either.”

“You had friends in college,” Bobby accused.

Felicity smiled sadly. “I was two years older than you are now when I went away to school. I was one of a handful of girls in my program. The boys didn’t think I belonged there – they resented I was smarter than them. The other girls were trying to prove themselves and didn’t have time to worry about some kid who was struggling to fit in. I was lonely. It really wasn’t until I turned eighteen that I started making friends.”

“I’ll be in graduate school by the time I’m eighteen,” Bobby said sadly. “I’m never going to have any friends.”

“I know it feels like that now, but the older you get, the less your age matters in your friendships. Look at me and your Uncle John. He’s one of my best friends and he’s ten years older than me. Your Uncle Roy is eight years younger than your daddy and look how close they are.” Felicity squeezed Bobby’s hand. “I know it’s hard to maintain your friendships with the kids your age – you’re going through different things, but you have more in common with Siu than with Josh or Lucy. Don’t be in such a rush to grow up – you’ll get there.”

Bobby wiped his eyes. “Siu invited me to come over. He got Atlas VIII for his birthday.” He looked at his parents with hope. “How grounded am I?”

“Get dressed, one of us will drop you off,” Felicity said.

Oliver took hold of Bobby’s wrist as he climbed from the bed. “What you did last night was unacceptable.”

Bobby’s weight shifted nervously. “It was just a kiss.”

“I’m not talking about the kiss.” Oliver tilted Bobby’s chin up until he was looking at him. “Kissing is part of growing up. Lying to us. Sneaking around behind our backs. We won’t tolerate that type of behavior. College or no college, you’re only thirteen.” He held up one finger and his voice became gravelly. “This is your one free pass. Pull anything like you did last night again, and you will be grounded. Do you understand?”

Bobby smiled and put a hand over his mouth.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking – you’re the Green Arrow.” Bobby shrugged, “I never really saw it before. That was pretty good – I see why the bad guys are afraid of you – the voice, it’s effective.”

Tommy snorted.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Oliver said, his Green Arrow voice firmly in place.

“Got it. No more saying I’m one place and going somewhere else.”

“It’s a little bit more than that, bud,” Tommy said. “No more lying.”

“No more lying,” Bobby said. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Felicity let out a shaky breath as soon as they heard the shower turn on. “Are we doing the right thing?”

“I think last night was punishment enough,” Oliver said.

“No, not letting him go to Siu’s – college. Maybe he’s too young. Do we want him around guys like the two of you were in college?”

Tommy and Oliver both winced.

“Sorry, sorry,” Felicity said, her hands up in apology. “You didn’t see the video. The kids were vicious. I don’t want him to get hurt again.”

“What’s the alternative?” Tommy asked. “Make him wait until he’s seventeen? What do we do with him between now and then?”

“Hon, I thought we agreed this was the right next step. If you’ve changed your mind,” Oliver said cautiously.

Felicity stood up and smoothed Bobby’s comforter. She picked up his teddy bear from the book shelf and held it against her chest. “No. I haven’t changed my mind. He’s been bored for a year. We can’t delay college any longer than we already have.”

“We’re going to make sure he socializes with kids his age. It’s why we’re keeping him at home instead of MIT or Caltech.” Tommy reached for Felicity and she lowered herself onto his lap. “This isn’t going to be how it was for you. He’s still going to have us and Siu and his other friends. He’s not going to be alone.”

“I know,” Felicity said, tears filling her eyes, “but he’s still my baby and I’m worried. I want him to be happy.”

“Hey, have you met our kid?” Oliver asked.

Before Felicity could respond, Bobby’s voice could be heard through the bathroom door. He was singing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ at the top of lungs.

Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity burst out laughing. “He’s your son,” all three said together.

“Jinx,” Felicity and Tommy said together. They doubled over laughing as Bobby continued his shower serenade.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I’m surrounded by lunatics.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
